Janji Seorang Sahabat
by EstherIndriana
Summary: Hinata menunggu Naruto selama 10 thn tapi saat Naruto kembali dia sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura dan melupakannya bagaimana cara Hinata agar Naruto kembali mengingatnya? Chapter 5 khusus untuk balas reviews dan pengumuman author
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Naruto always by Masashi sensei I just borrow the charather

"Janji Seorang Sahabat"

Chap 1

"Janji yah" ucap seorang gadis lavender bernama Hyuga Hinata sambil mencoba untuk tidak menangis

"Iya,aku janji saja karna 10 thn lagi aku akan kembali kok"Ucap seorang cwok berambut kayak duren Uzumaki Naruto itu sambil tersenyum "Tapi hiks.. A-ada yg harus a-aku katakan hiks.." Balas Hinata "Tenang,saat kembali aku yg akan mengatakan ?" Ucap Naruto mencoba menghibur "I-Iya"

"Haa... itu lagi" Ucap Hinata sambil menatap sendu namaku Hyuga Hinata umur 16 thn anak dari Hyuga Hiashi."When you gonna come back Naruto-kun?" Ucap Hinata sambil mencoba untuk tidak menangis

= Konoha Internasion Airport =

Seorang cwok bernama Uzumaki Narutobaru turun dari pesawat "Haa...akhirnya setelah 10 datang...Hinata-chan" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Guk...guk"

"T-tolong pergi dari sini,a-aku minta maaf sudah menginjak ekormu" Ucap seorang cwek berambut softpink bernama Haruno Sakura. "Hei,maafin dia yah,dia kan tidak sengaja"Ucap Naruto mencoba menengankan anjing Berhasil,sekarang anjing itu sudah duduk diam "M-Makasihya sudah menolongku P-perkenalkan !dia dimana?kok enggak ada" Sakurapun pasrah karna Naruto udah pergi

Dijalan pulang dari airport tiba-tiba Naruto mengalami kecelakaan

"Itu bukannya cwok tadi yg nolongin aku" ucap Sakura sambil berlari menuju Naruto dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat

"Bagaimana keadaannya,dok?" Tanya Sakura saat dokter keluar dari UGD "Dia tidak apa-apa hanya Amnesia ringan" "Apa amnesia?!" "Tenang cuma ringan kok,Jika mencoba membuat dia ingat jangan dipaksakan" "Baik dok,makasih" "Iya,saya permisi dulu mau memeriksa pasien lain" Ucap Dokter itu sambil berlalu pergi

Setelah itu Sakura langsung melihat keadaan Naruto

"Akh"

"Kamu sudah sadar?" Ucap Sakura "I-Iya,kamu siapa yah?" Tanya Naruto "Aku Sakura" "owh" "Sakura apa kau pacarku?" Tanya Naruto polos "Eh,bisa dibilang begitu" Ucap Sakura sambil muka memerah "OK,Sakura sekarang aku akan sekolah dimana?"

Tadi saat sadar Naruto langsung diperbolehkan pulang dan saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartemen Sakura

'Jawab apa ya,em' batin Sakura bingung mau jawab apa "Di Konoha high school,dan habis dari apartemen kamu dan aku akan kesekolah" jawab Sakura bohong "Ok"

= Konoha high school =

"Akhirnya sampai juga"Ucap Hinata lega "Perkenalkan namaku Kiba dari kelas 1b" "Aku Itachi kelas 3a" "Hinata kami menyukaimu,maukah jadi pacarku?" Ucap mereka secara bersamaan "M-maaf tapi aku tidak bisa,Maaf" Ucap Hinata sambil berlari secepat mungkin ke kelasnya "Untung sempet"

Beberapa saat kemudia Sensei sudah masuk ke kelas mereka bersama 2 orang yg membuat Hinata kaget

"Pagi anak-anak,Hari ini kita akan 2 orang murid perkenalkan diri kalian" Ucap Iruka-sensei memperbolehkan mereka mengenalkan diri mereka masing-masing

"Perkenalkan diri saya Haruno Sakura" Ucap Sakura singkat tapi bisa membuat para laki-laki terpesona dan para perempuan (kecuali Hinata) Iri. "Dan aku Uzumaki Naruto,pacarnya Sakura" perkataan Naruto tentu saja membuat seluruh kelas terkejut Termasuk Hinata " kau duduk disebelah Uchiha Sasuke dan Naruto disebelah Hyuga Hinata" Ucap Iruka menentukan tempat duduk mereka berdua "Ha'I sensei"

Setelah perkenalan mengejutkan tadi,sekarang Naruto dan Sakura sedang istirahat makan siang di atap ...

"Naruto-kun aku akan ke kelas dulu yah" Ucap Sakura sambil berlalu dari atap sekolah "Permisi" Suara kecil dari pintu atap sekolah "ya?siapa?" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat siapa yg ada dibalik pintu "I-ini aku Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk "Kau siapa?" Ucap Naruto membuat mata Hinata Membulat "Kau tak mengenaliku?" Ucap Hinata mulai mengeluarkan air mata "Maaf yah,tapi aku tak mengenal dirimu" Ucap Naruto sambil Tersenyum ciut "N-Naruto-kun hiks... A-aku selalu menunggumu sampai saat ini dan kau sudah melupakan aku? Hiks..." Ucap Hinata mulai menangis lalu berlari untuk memeluk Naruto "Tolong jangan menangis dan lepaskan aku,aku tidak mau orang berpikir macam-macam tentang kita" Ucap Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan akhirnyapun terlepas "Maaf tapi aku tidak mengenal dirimu" Ucap Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata di atap sekolah dengan keadaan menangis

Melihat Naruto turun tergesa-gesa dan terlihat prustasi Sasuke yg berada di sekitar situ pun. Langsung naik ke atap sekolah

"Hi-Hinata" Ucap Sasuke sesampainya di atap sekolah

Sasuke melihat Hinata sedang mengangis sendririan di atapp sekolah

"S-sasuke" Ucap Hinata saat melihat Sasuke sedang berlari ke arahnya dan Langsung memeluk Hinata "Hinata kau kenapa siapa yg membuat kau seperti ini" Ucap Sasuke sambil membiarkan Hinata menangis di dadanya

(Sasuke adalah teman hinata sejak SMP dan diam-diam menyukai Hinata)

"N-Naruto-kun melupakan diriku dsan pacaran dengan Sakura padahal aku sudah menunggunya selama 10 thn" Cerita Hinata setelah dia sudah tenang "Kenapa sih kamu selalu menunggunya?" Tanya Sasuke "K-Karena aku mencintai Naruto-kun sejak kecil" "Apa Naruto tahu bahwa kau menyukai dirinya" "Ia,sudah dari kecil dia tahu tentang hal itu" Perkataan Hinata tersebut berhasil membuat mata Sasuke membulat karna gadis yg dia sukai dan selalu menolak orang yg mengatakan cintanya ini karena dia menuggu dan mencintai si baka Naruto dan buruknya lagi penantian Hinata sia-sia karna Naruto sudah melupakan dan berpacaran dengan Sakura.

What the hell!

Tbc

Author Note : Hai Esther kembali dengan fanfiction terbaru (Padahal Fanfiction lain belum ending) haha makasih yah udah baca fanfic saya

Yg mau kenalan silahkan follow twitter saya EstherIndriana_ ok? ;D

And last wort Review Please :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Naruto always by Masashi sensei I just borrow the character

EstherIndriana present

"Janji Seorang Sahabat"

Chap 2

"Jadi apa yg akan kau lakukan sekarang,Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke saat Hinata sudah mulai tenang "Mungkin mulai besok aku akan coba untuk membuat dia ingat lagi padaku" Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum 'Hinata kau selalu bisa tersenyum walau hatimu sedang hancur coba kalau kau tahu bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu' batin Sasuke sambil menatap sendu Hinata yg sedang berusaha menutupi kesedihannya sekarang "Kau Kenapa Sasuke?sedang sedih?kalau sedang sedih kau bisa cerita padaku kok" Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke "Enggak kok,cuma berpikir kenapa Naruto bisa melupakanmu" jawab Sasuke mengalikan pandangan ke arah lain "Ouwh"

= Kediaman Hyuga =

'Apa yg harus aku lakukan agar Naruto ingat padaku yah?' Batin Hinata kebingungan

Sekarang Hinata sedang terputar-putar di dalam kamarnya memikirkan cara agar Naruto mengingat dirinya lagi

"Bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana!.. Aaaah" Hinata mulai teriak teriak sendiri dikamarnya sampai

Tok...tok...tok

"Hinata-sama,apa anda baik-baik saja"

"Ya,saya baik-baik saja kok hanya bingung dengan soal yg diberiakan oleh guru kok" kata Hinata mencari alasan yg bagus "OK,jika kau bingung bisa bilang kami kok" "Iya,tapi tidak perlu karna sudah ku dapatkan jawabannya" "Baiklah Hinata-sama" "huuu,Hampir saja" Ucap Hinata lega

"Hinata-sama ada orang yg mencari anda" "aakh,iya bilang saja tunggu" Ucap Hinata kaget 'Siapa sih gangguin aja'

"Ah,Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata kaget saat melihat ternyata Sasuke yg datang "Kenapa Sasuke-kun?tumben datang,biasanya kan sms dulu" lanjut Hinata "Enggak kok,cuma mau memastikan kamu baik-baik tentang kejadian tadi" "Udah kok,aku rapopo sekarang" "Hahaha,kamu lucu"

"Jadi apa yg akan kamu lakukan untuk membuat si baka Naruto mengingatmu?" Tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan "Aku juga tidak tahu" Jawab Hinata sambil menunuduk "Bagaimana kalau pergi ke tempat biasa kau dan Naruto pergi biasanya" Usul Sasuke "ya akan aku coba,tapi tempat apa?"

Hinata pun mulai berpikir tempat apa yg biasanya dia dan Naruto biasa pergi saat kecil

"Sudah dapat tempat apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah keningnya "Sudah aku sudah tahu" Jawab Hinata bersemangat "Tapi mungkin jangan langsung ketempat itu,aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu melepas rindu" lanjut Hinata sambil memasang Puppy eyes andalannya "Baguslah kalau sudah tahu" Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum "Sudah yah aku mau pulang dulu" lanjut Sasuke langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk "Lah udah mau pulang?kan belum minum" Ucap Hinata berdiri mengikuti Sasuke "Sudah tidak perlu,lagi pula aku kan hanya datang melihat keadaanmu saja kan?" "Sudah yah daaa" lanjut Sasuke keluar dari kediaman Hyuga "Daa"

'Baiklah besok aku akan berusaha untuk mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan' batin Hinata menyemati dirinya sendiri

= Keesokan Harinya di sekolah =

"Na-Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata saat sudah duduk di tempat duduknya "Ya?" Jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Aku minta maaf soal kemarin" Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk "Iya,tidak apa-apa kok" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum "Bagaimana jika kita besok jalan-jalan untuk memperbaiki hubungan pertemanan kita" Ajak Hinata dengan muka memerah 'Apa yg baru saja aku katakan!Hinata bodoh...Hinata bodoh,pasti dia akan menolak dan meninggalkanmu!' Batin Hinata marah kepada dirinya sendiri "Baiklah" Ucapan Naruto itu membuat mata Hinata membulat 'di-dia menerimanya'. "B-Baiklah tolong jemput aku dikediaman Hyuga no.1,boleh kan?" Tanya Hinata "Of course,I gonna pick up you at 8,Ok?" "OK"

= Kediaman Hyuga =

Sekarang Hinata sedang bersiap untuk pergi dengan Naruto

'Baju apa yg bagus untuk ku gunakan?' Batin Hinata sambil membongkar isi lemarinya "Ini aja deh" Ucap Hinata sambil mencoba sebuah dress mini cocok untuk dipakai olehnya "Hinata-sama,ada Naruto-san sudah datang" Ucap salah satu pelayan didepan pintu kamar Hinata "Iya,aku akan segera turun kok"

"Lama yah?" Ucap Hinata sejak sedang ditangga membuarkan lamunan Naruto "Enggak kok..." Ucap Naruto terhenti saat melihat memakai dress mini selutut yg membuat Hinata terlihat manis hari ini "k-kok lihat kayak gitu sih?aneh yah yg aku pakai?" Tanya Hinata saat melihat Naruto seperti itu "Eng-enggak kok kamu cantik" Ucap Naruto mulai salah tingkah

Mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi membuat muka Hinata jadi memerah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Naruto "OK"

Tbc

Author Note: Maaf jika ada salah kata dan lain-lain soalnya fanfic ini aku buat di HP jadi ada beberapa kata yg hilang T_T

Sekarang kita balas review dulu

Guest : Ini udah update :D,tapi mungkin enggak bisa update kilat deh soalnya menurut mood author gimana dulu hihi

JihanFitrina-chan : Maaf kalau banyak typo,Ini sudah update :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Disclamer : Naruto always by Masashi sensei

I just borrow the character

Janji Seorang Sahabat

"Jadi,kita akan kemana?" Tanya Naruto memecahkan keheningan "terserah kau aja deh" Jawab Hinata "Kan kamu yg bilang mau jalan-jalan" Jawab Naruto mulai kesal "Maaf deh,bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain?" Usul Hinata sambil tetap tersenyum ke Naruto "Ok"

= Taman Bermain =

Saat sampai di Taman bermain Naruto&Hinata langsung mencoba wahana yg mereka lihat mulai dari kincir angin,komedi putar,rolercoster,Dll

"Kau mau permen kapas?" Tanya Naruto "Boleh" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum

Lalu Naruto mengantarkan Hinata ke sebuah bangku dibawah sebatang pohon yang rindang. "Kau tunggu disini,aku akan antri disana"

Hinata lalu memandang Naruto sambil tersenyum . Tapi tanpa Hinata ketahui tak jauh dari mereka ada seseorang yg memandang tidak sudah kepada dia

Setelah 1 jam mereka bersenang-senang di taman bermain,Sekarang mereka akan pergi ke bukit tempat Naruto&Hinata berjanji

"Kenapa kesini?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah sampai ke atas bukit "Hanya mengingat masa lalu,oh yah apa kau masih ingat apa yg kita lakukan disini?" Tanya Hinata sambil melihat ke arah Naruto "tidak" "Disini itu tempat kita berjanji dulu" Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura datang dan langsung memanggil dan menarik Naruto untuk pergi dari situ tetapi Hinata mencengah Naruto untuk tidak pergi tetapi malah Naruto pergi bersama Sakura dan meninggalkan Hinata menangis sendirian

Tiba tiba saja Sasuke muncul dihadapan Hinata dan bertanya

"Kenapa kau menangis?" "Aku menangis karna...Hiks... N-Naruto meninggalkanku disini dan memilih pergi bersama Sakura" Ucap Hinata sambil memeluk Sasuke "Sabar yah Hinata" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut rambut Hinata Hiks...Hiks...

= Ke esokan harinya di Sekolah =

Sejak masuk tadi pagi di Sekolah Hinata sama sekali tidak bicara (Kecuali ditanya guru) bahkan pada Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hinata aku minta maaf soal kemarin" Ucap Naruto mulai merasa bersalah "..." "Hinata kok diam sih?Dari tadi pagi diam terus!" Tapi Hinata membalasnya dengan berpaling dari Naruto "Aaah...Kalo kamu ngambek susah yah" Ucap Naruto pasrah "Untung Sakura kalau ngambek enggak kayak gini" Lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura 'Sakura yah,apa kamu benar-benar melupakan aku Naruto' batin Hinata sambil sedikit melirik melihat Naruto yang tersenyum ke arah Sakura dan tanpa Hinata sadari orang yang duduk disebelah Sakura sedang menatap sendu dirinya 'Hinata coba kalau kau buka sedikit saja hatimu untukku pasti kau tidak akan tersiksa seperti ini'

Tiba - tiba Hinata langsung berdiri,pergi meninggalkan kelasnya dan Sakura langsung berdiri mengikuti Hinata

Melihat Sakura berdiri mengikuti Hinata membuat Naruto berdenyit bingung dan ingin mengikuti Sakura tapi dihadang oleh Sasuke "Permisi dong,kamu menghalangi jalanku" Ucap Naruto sambil mencoba untuk melewati jalan lain tetapi selalu dihadang oleh Sasuke "Kenapa sih!" Lanjut Naruto mulai resah

Buk...

1 Satu pukulan telak diterima Naruto oleh Sasuke yang bisa membuat Naruto sedikit terpental ke belakang

"Kamu kenapa sih?Datang datang main pukul saja" Ucap Naruto memcoba untuk menahan amarahnya "Jauhi Hinata" 2 kata yang bisa membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah keningnya "Maksudnya?" "Setiap ada kamu Hinata selalu sakit hati,apa kamu tidak tahu bahwa dia menunggumu selama 10 thn!-" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat kerah Naruto "-Dia selalu setia menunggumu dan kau datang dengan berpacaran dengan orang lain dan berkata bahwa kau melupakan dirinya!" Bentak saatnya Sasuke mengeluarkan SEMUA kekesalannya terhadap cowok satu ini

Buk...

1 pukulan lagi diterima Naruto dan membuat Naruto terduduk di lantai bukannya tak karena Naruto tidak sanggup membalas tapi pikirannya sekarang lagi penuh dengan tanda tanya "Dasar!Cwok macam apa yang melupakan Sahabat kecilnya yg rela menunggunya selama 10 thn!.Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari S***** !" Dan perkataan Sasuke itu membuat tanda tanya dikepalanya lebih banyak!

= Ditempat Hinata =

"Hei kau cwek Hyuga!" Perkataan itu membuat Hinata berhenti berjalan dan memaksa Hinata berbalik..

Plak...

1 satu tamparan tepat disaat Hinata berbalik diberikan oleh Sakura "Berhenti mendekati Naruto!" Bentak Sakura kepada Hinata "Kenapa Naruto melupakanku!?" Tapi Hinata hanya membalas dengan sebuah pertanyaan serius 'Boleh juga cewek Hyuga ini' batin Sakura sambil nyengir "Dia amnesia!Puas!.Hahahaha" Jawab Sakura sambil tertawa "A-apa Am-amnesia!" 'Jadi itu yg membuat Naruto tidak mengingatku' batin Hinata .Akhirnya semua pertanyaan Hinata terjawab tapi...

"Apa Naruto tahu bahwa dia amnesia?" Tanya Hinata lebih serius "Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Kalau Naruto tahu dia tidak akan bisa menjadi milikku karna dia menyukai sahabat kecilnya Tapi..Karena dia amnesia jadi dia bisa melupakan rasa cintanya pada sahabat bodohnya itu dan menjadi milikku" Jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum puas dan tertawa . Saat tangan Hinata siap menampar muka Sakura tiba - tiba saja ada tangan yg lebih besar menahan dirinya untuk menampar Sakura "Sa-Sasuke?!" Ucap Hinata saat melihat tangannya ditahan oleh teman laki-lakinya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan itu membuat Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan melihat kearah Sasuke "Jangan tampar dia Hinata" perkataan Sasuke itu membuat Hinata mengangkat sebelah keningnya "Lihat Hyuga bahkan temanmu saja memdukung diriku" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum puas "Tidak!" "Hah?" Lanjut Sakura bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke "Aku tidak mengizinkan Hinata menamparkan mu bukan karna aku mendukungmu tapi karna cewek k**** sepertimu tidak pantas ditampar oleh Hyuga Hinata" Perkataan Sasuke itu membuat Sakura marah besar "Apa kau bilang Uchiha! Asalkan kau tahu saja Uchiha aku..." "Aku tahu kau Haruno Sakura anak dari seorang polisi terkenal tapi juga cucu dari salah satu mafia yg hebat yg terkenal di seluruh Suna dan kau sering dipindahkan dari sekolah-sekolah yg berbeda karna kasus yg sama yaitu Pembullyan dan yg terakhir ini karena kau hampir saja membunuh seorang siswi bernama Uzumaki Karin dengan cara membullynya secara berlebihan.!" Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar dan membuat Sakura dan Hinata membulatkan mata "Bisa juga kau mengumpulkan informasi lengkap tentang diriku hahaha boleh juga kau Uchiha hahaha" Ucap Sakura berjalan pergi dari situ sambil tertawa

"Dari mana kau dapat informasi selengkap itu?" Tanya Hinata "Apa kau lupa bahwa aku cucu dari seorang dektektif terkenal?" Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum "Oh iya yah hihihi" Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum 'Akhirnya aku bisa melihat kau tersenyum lagi Hinata,sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya' batin Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum "Ayo kita masuk kelas kurasa orocimaru sensei sudah menunggu,kan kasihan kalau murid kesayangannya tidak ada" Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke "Hn"

Tbc

Author Note : Hai minma ini chap 3nya :D maaf yah kalau ada OOC yah,mungkin jika mood saya lagi baik saya akan update setiap hari Senin sekitar jam 10 pagi tapi kalau enggak yah mungkin 2 minggu baru update :D

Balas review dulu

Guest. : ini udah next ;)

Yuka Namikaze : Ini udah lanjut,makasih udah bilang cerita saya menarik :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Disclamer : Naruto always by Masashi-sensei I just borrow the character

Warning. : Typo,OOC DLL

" Janji Seorang Sahabat "

= Ke esokan harinya =

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" Ucap Iruka-sensei saat sudah mau mulai pelajaran "Pagi sensei" balas para siswa siswi "Baiklah,semua buka buku biologi halaman 70"

= Kediaman Uchiha =

"Sasuke cepat bangun sudah jam 7!kamu mau sekolah tidak?" Ucap Mikoto Uchiha di depan kamar anaknya "Iya bu,sudah siap kok" balas Sasuke sambil membuka pintu kamarnya "Bagus kalau gitu,cepat deh kau mau jemput Hinata" Ucap Ibu Sasuke "Oh iya,pergi dulu yah dah" "Hah... anakku sudah jatuh cinta" ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum melihat ada setangkai bunga lavender di jendela kamar anaknya.

= Kediaman Hyuga =

Seorang putri dari Hyuga Hiashi sedang menunggu seseorang didepan gerbang rumahnya yang membuat para Satpam & Pelayan rumahnya mengangkat sebelah kening mereka "Hinata-san,kenapa belum pergi sekolah sudah telatkan sekarang!?" "Iya tapi enggak apa-apa kok,aku dijemput oleh Sasuke-san kok" Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum ke pelayan tadi "Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Hinata-san" "Iya"

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Hinata maaf yah aku lama tadi macet" Ucap Sasuke saat sudah sampai didepan gerbang kediaman Hyuga "Iya,enggak apa-apa kok ayo cepat pergi sudah telat ni" Ucap Hinata sambil naik ke motor Sasuke "Hn"

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang dari dalam kediaman Hyuga ada seseorang sedang menatap mereka sambil tersenyum...

= Sekolah =

"Yah udah tutup" Ucap Hinata sambil memandang pasrah pagar yg sudah ditutup itu "Gimana kalau lonjat lewat pagar belakang?" Tawar Sasuke sambil menunjuk jalan ke belakang sekolah "Emang bisa?" Tanya balik Hinata "Menurutmu bagaimana aku bisa masuk kelas dengan cepat" jawab Sasuke sambil nyengir ke Hinata "Baiklah deh" jawab Hinata pasrah

"Enggak terlalu tinggi yah,pantas saja banyak anak ke belakang untuk bolos" Jawab Hinata sambil melihat dinding yg enggak terlalu tinggi mungkin hanya 1 meter lewat mereka sedang memikirkan cara untuk naik tembok tersebut tanpa ketahuan oleh guru (Apalagi Iruka-sensei). "Itu ada kursi,kita gunakan itu saja yah" Ucap Sasuke sambil melihat sebuah kursi berukuran sedang disembunyikan diantara rumput dan pohon 'Mungkin itu yg biasa digunakan anak yg bolos untuk kembali masuk ke kelas' batin Hinata sambil melihat kursi yg sementara dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke

Tapi sialnya bagi mereka Iruka-sensei ternyata sedang melihat mereka lewat jendela kelas sambil tersenyum...

"Ha,amankan Hinat-" Ucap Sasuke setelah mereka selesai melewati tembok itu "-Hinata kok mukanya kayak gitu kenapa?" Lanjut Sasuke sambil menggoyang kan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata "Kenapa baru datang?" Ucap Iruka-sensei yg ternyata berada tepat di belakang Sasuke "Eh sensei,maaf sensei saya telat tadi macet" jelas Sasuke "Oh gitu,kalau gitu kalian berdua cepat berbaris di tiang bendera sekarang!" Lanjut Iruka mulai marah "Baiklah sensei" Ucap mereka berdua pasrah. Yah mau buat apalagi udah ketahuan peraturan no.1 bagi para siswa adalah JANGAN PERNAH BUAT IRUKA SENSEI MARAH !

"Gara-gara kau ni kita jadi baris di depan bendera kayak gini" Ucap Hinata memecahkan keheningan "Iya iya maaf juga kali kan macet tadi" jawab Sasuke buang muka "Tapi tetap aja kan terlambat" blas Hinata "Udah nikmatin aja dari pada masuk ke kelas guru killer" lanjut Sasuke "Iya iya" "hn"

"Sakura-chan!" Teriak Naruto Saat melihat Sakura sedang berjalan dikoridor "Kenapa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sakura "Apa aku punya sahabat masa kecil?kalau ada siapa namanya? Dan sejak kapan kita pacaran?" Naruto bertanya tanya secara bertubi tubi membuat Sakura bingung mau jawab apa "Naruto tenang dulu,kita bicarakan ini di apartemenku,oke?" "Baiklah" Akhirnya Naruto berhenti bertanya mungkin jika Naruto tidak berhenti Sakura akan pingsan di koridor saat itu juga

= Pulang Sekolah =

"Hinata pulang yuk" tanya Sasuke "Kamu pulang duluan saja soalnya aku mau ke perpus buat tugas" ucap Hinata menolak ajakan Sasuke "Baiklah deh,aku pulang duluan tapi jangan pulang malam loh" "iya iya,ngerti kok" setelah itu Sasuke langsung pergi ke rumahnya sedangkan Hinata pergi ke perpustakan untuk menjawab tugas yang diberikan Kurenai-sensei

Tapi saat masuk ke perpustakaan Hinata langsung mengambil buku dan fokus untuk menjawab soal tersebut sampai...

"Hai" "Na-Naruto-kun" tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah bereda tepat didepan Hinata

"Naruto-kun belum pulang?" Ucap Hinata memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka selama 5 menit "Dapat hukuman dari Ao-sensei,kamu sendiri kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya balik Naruto "Buat tugas dari Kurenai-sensei" "oooh"

Setelah itu keheningan kembali terjadi diantara mereka

"Udah mulai malam ni,kamu belum mau pulang?" Tanya Naruto karna hari sudah mulai malam "Hah udah malam..." Kaget Hinata ternyata dia keasikan buat tugas "Ayo aku antar pulang,enggak bagus cewek pulang sendiri malam malam" Saran dan ajak Naruto "Oke deh"

'Kenapa yah setiap sama Hinata aku merasa kayak udah kenal lama dan rasanya kok lain yah beda ama Sakura' batin Naruto saat sedang diperjalanan mengantar Hinata

Tanpa mereka sadari ada 2 orang di tempat yang berbeda sedang mengamati mereka ada yang memandang tidak suka dan yang satu lagi memandang sendu mereka berdua...

Tbc

AuthorNote : Hai Reader,maaf yah udah lama aku enggak update cerita ini soalnya aku lagi ujian :D

Mohon maaf tapi khusus chapter ini tidak ada balasan lagi saya minta maaf


	5. Chapter 5

Khusus pengumuman author & balasan reviews

Sebelumnya makasih sudah mau membaca pengumuman & balasan reviews ini :D

Pengumuman Author :

Hallo minma,saya hanya mau sampaikan bahwa cerita ini akan diupdate mungkin bersamaan waktu dengan one shoot yang akan saya publish saat event BTC 2014 :D,balas review dulu

Balasan Reviews :

Jihan Fitrina-chan : mungkin 2-3 chap lagi ;)

Namikazenaru16. : makasih udah bilang cerita saya keren :)

Yami no kin. : maaf yah,soalnya saya lagi ujian

Udah itu aja deh ;) sampai jumpa chap 5 :D


End file.
